One shot Challenge 13 Memories of Love
by kaisanders
Summary: Sookie spends the day after church reflecting on her lovers


Weekly one shot challenge # 13

Theme: The Thrill of Living on the Hellmouth

Memories of Love

"_The whale has a trick: when he is hungry, he opens his mouth and a sweet smell comes out. The fish are tricked by the smell and they enter into his mouth. Suddenly the whale's jaws close. Likewise, any man who lets himself be tricked by a sweet smell of pleasure and led to sin will go into hell, through a door opened by the devil. When the devil has brought them to hell, he clashes together the jaws, the gates of hell. No one can get out from them, just as no fish can escape from the mouth of the whale"_

As the Reverend bellowed out his message, Sookie sat fanning herself to dissuade the heat. The Hellmouth, she thought. He's talking about the hellmouth. Gran always used to tell her that the hellmouth was the nexus between heaven and hell, the opening to terror that was guarded by Cerberus sometimes by Lucifer himself. The stuff that Sunday School scary stories were made from. Sookie remembered those stories well.

After the service, Sookie greeted most of the town. Arlene and the Foytenberrys were there, the Dearborns and the Bellfleures decked out in their Sunday finest. Also in the crowd was Sam, who looked great in his suit and cowboy tie, and Calvin, looking just fine. There was a group of young girls huddled around someone, and Sookie knew Jason was there too. Sweet talking and looking sincere she was sure.

As Sookie perused this crowd, she remembered about the hellmouth. There was another meaning to the word hellmouth that she had learned when Eric had stayed with her while he was cursed. We were watching my tapes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and they talked about the hellmouth as an area being rich in supernatural activity. Well, if that were true, Bon Temp must be the Grande Hellmouth of the nether regions, because there sure was a rich excess of supernatural activity here!

Sookie walked home from church, feeling the sun caress her skin. Her thoughts began to drift towards the supernatural beings in her life. She cared about them all, some more than others. Well, not really more than others, but in different ways, with varying intensity. She sighed as she thought, feeling the heat from the sun envelope her. Or maybe the heat wasn't only from the sun…….perhaps it was coming from her own memories.

Sookie reached her home, and unlocked the door. As she poured herself a glass of sweet tea, she thought of Alcide, the Were, and the breakfast they had the morning they met. She had been attracted to him immediately, and remembered their kisses in Jackson and here; remembered his warm tongue, smooth skin and broad chest. She licked her lips remembering, walking into the living room and reclining on the couch. Sookie took a deep breath as she recalled the activity on this couch. Bill had started his seduction here. Brushing her hair, touching her skin. Carrying her to the bedroom, his glorious length breaking through her to ecstasy. She leaned further back on the sofa and sighed. She lightly brushed her hand over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden. She moved her fingers down to her stomach. She had loved Bill then. She still did, but differently; less intently and less passionately. But the thoughts of her first time, being in his arms, his pulsing length thrusting still gave her a warmth in her core, even to this day. She slid her hands down from her stomach, lifted her dress and moved her hand over her panties. Just like the first time with Quinn- sort of sex, through their clothes. And then, finally, they had their naked bodies against each other pushing and grunting and undulating like two animals. Well, like one animal and one really horney southern girl. She rubbed over her lips and could feel the wetness accumulating through her pink silk panties. Oh my, she felt dirty and sexy and hot!. It was as if she was standing on the edge of the opening to hell, in an area with much supernatural activity. The hellmouth! She thought she might as well dive into the opening head first, because sex with supes? Sensational! She felt her insides clutch with that thought and decided to discarded the barrier between her fingers and her secret folds.

As she began to tickle her fingers over her nub and down her lips, her thoughts turned to Eric and her coochie jumped. Her Eric, her lover. She raised her knees at the thought of him and planted her feet on the sofa. Sookie thought back to their first shower together, their time in her bed. Oh she thought as she moved her fingers back and forth, the first time in bed! She thought about his gorgeous eyes, his chiseled body and how he felt on top of her. She thought about his nipples rubbing her body and his beautiful hips pushing against her. She squirmed against her fingers at she dwelled on this. A slight moan escaped her lips as she evoked the memory of their most recent time together. Her hips thrust forward slightly as she stirred up the memory of Eric climbing on top of her, slithering up until he was kneeling over her face, his huge shaft hard and unyielding, his "bjeller", a word he had taught her, in plain sight. She had reached her up her tongue to lick him, and he moaned loudly, almost a growl. Eric held her head, and pushed her closer against him. She slid his balls into her mouth and licked as light as a sprinkle of spring rain, but also as intense as a lovers caress. She rubbed harder as in her mind she saw him stroke his cock as she was licking. Her body began to thrust and a low moan sounded from deep inside of her.

Suddenly, felt a hand on hers and jolted upright. Dusk had come while she was, um, relaxing, and there stood her lover, his clothes half off and his hand on hers, guiding it to pleasure herself, to dip her fingers in her sweet honey. He was on top of her then, and he took her hand and slowly licked the juices off her fingers one by one. Sookie was desperate for release by this time. Eric was hard and hungry, and he grunted as he ripped off her clothes. He could smell her wetness and her desire as he slammed into her. Sookie almost passed out with the pleasure of it. They met each other thrust for thrust. Eric continued to shove deeper , and Sookie felt herself let go, her sweet cunt grabbing his strong dick ,milking the come from him. She heard Eric howl "Knulla mig" as she convulsed against him. And then, finally, he bit down on her breast and sucked. He exploded in her with the force of Thor wielding him hammer. They were both silent, relishing each others body and spirit. Then, in that sweet moment, while she was coming back down to earth from wherever he had sent her, in the gloaming after sex, Sookie giggled. Eric looked at her to see what was funny about his holding and caressing her, and she just kissed him. As his tongue parted her lips, Sookie thought that the thrill of living on they hellmouth wasn't to bad after all.

Quote taken from Wikipedia

# Quote taken feom Wikipedia


End file.
